


Bedtime

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Ren doesn't take too kindly to Nora waking him up for nothing.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime in V1.

Bedtime

The orange-haired girl tiptoed into the room, closing the door as gently as she could. Three bundles were already visible in the farthest right beds, leaving only hers empty. Before she crawled under her already-mussed sheets, however, she paused, looking at the lump named Ren already sleeping soundly next to her bed. With a tender smile, she knelt beside his bed, gently pushing his shoulder. "Ren, are you awake?" she whispered.

From underneath a few blankets, she heard a groggy, "No."

"C'mon, Ren, it's important," she giggled.

With a groan, the boy revealed his face, keeping his eyes closed. "Nora, what is it?"

Seeing his pouty expression, disgruntled from the disturbance, filled her heart with warmth. "Just wanted to say- _boop,_" she sang, tapping the boy's nose lightly.

Ren cracked open one eye, softening for a moment. His gaze held so much warmth and understanding, affection and trust- and it was all for her. "That's all?" he asked, gentler this time.

She grinned wide and nodded. "Yessir," she whispered, saluting playfully.

Through his one opened eye, Ren regarded the girl for a moment. "Okay." He immediately rolled over, burying his nose back into his blankets. "Go to bed, Nora."

"Wh-what?!" she shrieked, forgetting her volume for a moment. At the other end of the room, Pyrrha and Jaune both stirred in their sleep, and Nora instantly covered her mouth, quieting down. In a heated whisper, she protested, "But _Ren…"_

But all she heard was the stoic boy growling in warning from under his pillow, so with hunched shoulders and a dejected heaviness in her step, she crawled into her bed, pouting until her dreams carried her away in the night.

** _-fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
